Hate or Lust
by Simchick935
Summary: A story about Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Gabriella has just moved to Alberqeurqie and Troy is after her but she hates him. WHat will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Hate or Lust Chapter 1: Meeting

**Gabriella's POV**

Gabriella sits in the car with her best friend since grade 3, Nicole. It's their first day of school in this town. And no matter how many times you go through the process it never gets much easier. Gabriella's thoughts were interrupted by Nicole, who is driving.

"Who do you have for homeroom?" Nicole asked.

"Ummm….," I said pulling out my schedule, " Darbus… you??"

"Same" she said. "what else do we have together?"

"Everything except English and Math" I said. "Good thing to atleast we have eachother to talk to in class."

"Ya I know!!" she said "Too bad we don't have English together!!"

"Oh well… we don't have it till last period." I replied.

"Oh goody we're here" she said sarcastically. I giggled.

"Prepare yourself for another school full of slutty bitches and jerky jocks." I said knowing it was probably true. Nicole nodded her head in agreement, all the other schools had been like that, so we didn't expect anything.

--

We walked in together and immediately all the boys started checking us out._ Ugghh…here come the jerky jocks._ It was probably because of what we were wearing, we have always had a knack for fashion.I was wearing a dark cami with a black jacket, and gray skinny jeans._(see in profile). Nicole was wearing an AE Seashore tank in blue, AE windbreaker, and black straight leg jeans. _

Then I saw a guy with dark brown hair making out with a cheerleader. From the looks of it he was the Basketball team captain. _Typical._

Nicole and I made our way to our lockers and grabbed our stuff.

"hey," a voice behind me said. I looked up to see an African American girl behind me.

"Hey," Nicole and I replied.

"Well… from the looks of it you guys are new so I decided to introduce myself. I'm Taylor." said Taylor.

"hey I'm Gabriella" I replied.

"and I'm Nicole" Nicole said.

"So who do you guys have for homeroom?" Taylor asked.

" we have Darbus" I replied.

"Cool. I have her too. you guys can follow me and also we can sit where ever we want in her class." Taylor said.

" Thanks for the help". I said.

"Ya we'd be really lost without you" Nicole said and we all laughed._ Wow its been two minutes in this school and we've already made a friend. _

_--_

We made our way into class and took our seats. I sat behind of Nicole and Taylor sat beside Nicole at the back corner of the classroom. The bell rang and everyone was in their seats and Ms.Darbus started to talk. Suddenly a guy came in with dark brown hair and intense blue eyes. I think he was the one I was making out with the cheerleader._ Probably a jerk._

"Mr. Bolton your late again. Detention afterschool." Ms. Darbus said clearly annoyed. And all he did was smirk.

"Now take a seat" she said a bit more calmly.

He made his way over to me and I realized the only empty seat was next to me. _Fun. I get to sit beside the jerk. Oh well guess I'll just have to ignore it._

After ten minutes of trying to listen to Ms. Darbus's speech an theatre, I gave up and looked around the classroom. When suddenly I felt somebody's leg tickling the back of mine. I whipped my head at the direction of Troy and found him smirking. Then he winked at me! I looked the other way in disgust. And I realized that his leg was still on mine so I kicked it off. The look on his face was priceless; he looked horrified and shocked at the same time. I smirked to myself.

Suddenly his face turned from shocked to angry and he grabbed my arm and whispered harshly. "Who do you think you are? You're the new girl and you have the confidence to stand up to East High's Goldon Boy"

I smirked and replied. "Oh so sorry to hurt the Goldon Boy's ego. And by the way I'm Gabriella so I guess I already know who I am." I said sarcastically.

"Oh so we've got a little bit of attitude don't we. Don't worry I like my girls feisty they're so much better in bed." he replied obnoxiously.

"Sorry but conceited jerk really isn't my type. Why don't you call a hooker." I said

Just then the bell rang and I left quickly with Nicole and Taylor for our next class: History.

So what's going to happen in the rest of the first day? Gabby's really fiest isn't she!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hate or Lust- Chapter 2: Run in with Sharpay Evans

**Hate or Lust- Chapter 2: Run in with Sharpay Evans.**

Gabriella Point of View

I made my way to history with Taylor and Nicole, trying to hurry. Suddenly I bumped into someone and heard something drop. Then someone screamed.

"What the hell geek!!" The blonde in front of me screeched. "You made me drop my Louis Vuitton bag, it's worth more than you. And you made it dirty, you geek!!"

"Well I guess your lucky because the bag is shit ugly!" I said confidently. "And the name's Gabriella not geek."

"You!!Geek!!" She screamed again.

"Sorry I'd love to stay and chit chat but I'm late for History." I said and before she could reply, I walked away.

Troy's Point of View

_I can't believe the new girl just spoke to me like that. And how could she resist my signature wink and charming smile. Whatever… I need a make-out session, I wonder which cheerleader… Amber should do she's really easy. Can't wait till lunch. _I head over to history with my friends.

"Dude have you seen the new chicks they are hot! Especially that Gabriella chick!" Chase said excitedly. "Maybe I should ask her out."

"No. She's my little project. Spread the word to everyone, she's off limits." I said.

"TROYSIE!!" I heard._ Ughh… I hope it's not Sharpay… she's soo clingy._

"Oh. Hey Sharpay." I said.

"Can you believe what happened. I was walking and this geek bumped into me, making my bag fall and now its dirty." Sharpay whined. "What do you have now?"

"History." I replied.

"Me too." she said happily.

So we made our way to history.

We entered the classroom right before the bell.

"Hey that's the geek." Sharpay said pointing to Gabriella. I smirked. And we sat down and I looked over at Gabriella. She was laughing._ She's so cute when she laughs and scrunches her nose. DUDE SNAP OUT OF IT!!_

I realized that the teacher wasn't here yet so I decided a quick make out session with Sharpay couldn't hurt. So we went to the back corner.

Gabriella's Point of View

"I wonder why the teacher isn't here yet." I said.

"Me too." Nicole and Taylor said.

I looked around the classroom to see the students. I looked around and at the corner of the classroom, Troy and that blonde I bumped into were making out. _Ughh… ewww it's like their made for eachother, one's a jerk and the other's a bitch._

The teacher didn't show up for the rest of the period, so Taylor, Nicole, and I talked for the whole period. We decided on going to the mall tomorrow after school.

I decided to take a tour of the school since I had free period and Nicole and Taylor had English.

To be truthful there wasn't much to see; just classrooms, labs, and lockers. Suddenly I came across this door that looked abandoned, I decided to open the door and climb the stairs. At the top of the stairs I gasped.

It was beautiful! A little abandoned, but still beautiful. There were flowers, trees, and lots of other plants. There was a balcony overlooking the whole city, even the beach. And there was also a little vintage, but strong swing. I sat down for ten minutes and then decided to finish my tour and then come back here.

I made my way to the gym, I heard a basketball bouncing, but decided to ignore it. When I got inside, I started looking at the pictures of the previous "star" athletes.

"So… you finally decided to change your mind and give in to me." I turned around to come face to face with Troy Bolton.

"You wish." I said.

"I do. I do." He said smirking. "And no one else."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Well now that I've marked you as mine, no guy is going to come even close to you. So you really should succumb to my needs." He said stepping forward. I stepped back but hit a wall.

"I'm not your territory that you can just claim." I said angrily.

He smirked. _She's so hot when she's angry._ Then he got closer so his lips were only a few centimetres away from hers.

"Wanna bet!" He said and kissed her passionately. At she tried to push him off but he was too strong, so she gave in. After ten minutes Troy pulled away.

"See. We should hook up tonight. I bet your even better in bed." He said with a wink. Gabriella slapped him.

"Don't even dream about it." She said angrily and marched out.

Woah… Drama much!! What's Troy going to do after that slap?


End file.
